Rise of the Guardians: New Guardian
by multyfangirl20
Summary: Chloe is the daughter of the MIM and Mother Nature and now she is becoming a Guardian with a special task for the next 100 yrs. at her Uncle's urging. so to free up the rest of the Guardians to deal with the ripples of Pitch'e rising. please keep in mind this is slightly a 2 for one story so it might be a bit mixed up and unclear at times. please read. K maybe T later.
1. Chapter 1

I only own my charatures nothing else.

Chloe is the daughter of the Man in the moon ( MIM) and Mother Nature . Niece of father Time.

' Nature cannot progress with out time. ' and ' Time and Death often meet since with the progress of Time comes Death.'

father Time is friends with Death and often are found in each others company.

father Time can see past , present and future . So when his sister visits him worried about Pitch causing an imbalance, and maybe rise again , he looks to see what can be done.

" Pitch is a spirit of darkness , so to stop him from causing more major trouble there needs to be an opposite of him.

Male: Female, Darkness : Light , Terrible : Lovable and able to love the unlovable."

" you sound like your describing a bride for him." Mother Nature tells her brother. " it would help if she would become one." father Time tells her. " oh look, there is a spirit who could become that needed Guardian and keep the balance."

" I can't believe your suggesting my daughter Chloe , your own niece! To do that job.. to hope for her to be able to love , love that monster! "

" what would you have me do? The only Guardian who's of light is Sandman. Even if it was in our power to change him to female he would not be able to do this job like Chloe can. " Time pointed out to his sister. " No , only Chloe can keep the balance. The rest of the Guardians will be busy with what Pitch's rising has stirred up. "

" yes , there are other dark spirits and spirits that have turned dark due to how they were before they ( some died and) became spirits that have been awakened." father Time's friend Death said from where he walked in from the shadows.

some of the other spirits think that Death is a higher dark spirit , oh aye he's a higher spirit like Mother Nature and father Time ,but Death is a rare Neutral group. ' everyone comes to death sooner or later , everyone meets death sooner or later. Even the spirits.'

there are two higher than then the high spirits , MIM and the only one who is higher then him , the All Creator.

It's the priests and other holy men/women's jobs to protect peoples souls. The spirits just want to help the natural way of things and the Guardians want to protect the children.

Ok so personal note: yes I indirectly mentioned God , yes I'm a Christian but I'm not shoving my religion into any ones face so please no flames. I haven't posted any stories in years since I'm not much of a type it up and post it writer sadly enough... or maybe it was other things that lead me to drop some stories and wait and work on other stories in hopes of actually one day publish those stories.. oh well . A few of me might know me from the reviews I left after reading some of your stories , I hope I don't have to wait a week for reviews to come my way , new chapters will get longer times in between after I get back to school and or writers block. Thank fully I have several chapters written but I won't post the next one until I get to read my fifth review.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the first spirits to be awakened was one who turned into a banshee long ago who was nick named weeping Rachael since she never told her name to anybody. She had been around for 290 years to Jack's 300. the Guardians notice a couple things that she has in common with their newest member Jack Frost, they're both from Burgess and they both lost a sibling.

After she turned into a banshee she was trying to bring sorrow to the whole world so they can mourn as she still mourns for her dead older brother.

It took nearly a week of fighting her , or trying to since she never seemed like she wanted to fight them so she would disappear halfway through the fight, the big 4 finally were able to hold her down so Sandy could use some of his strongest sleep sand to put her to sleep. To dream of her memories of her brother from when he was alive...

mean while after the Guardians got word of the banshee was once again loose they started dividing the earth among themselves to search for where she could be hiding ,but before they head out MIM shines through the sunroof .

" Ah Manny , old friend. What news do you bring us? " North asked before Manny shined through the crystal

" He's choosing a new Guardian! " Tooth exclaimed. " So soon?" asked Jack.

" wha? What could we be facing that's worse then Pitch? " Bunny demanded . " must be big if Manny is adding a 6th member so soon." North pointed out.

the image of the newest Guardian was one that at least none of the older 4 knew.

Sandy could see that she was a light spirit like he was. She's a pretty girl so it was a bit of crush at first sight for the little man.

North could feel it in his center that she had a special tie with Manny , a tie that was stronger than anyone of them had with him. And … she was special to Manny. The Man in the moon looked on the golden girl with wonder and joy. North looked foreword to when they would meet their newest member when the time comes. _It is not yet time for you to meet her._ Manny told them in their minds.

Chloe dialed down her light and was searching. Not for the banshee that was now on the loose , no that was for the Guardians. No she had a different task to do before she could join them.

Ok , I know some of you are wanting to learn more about Chloe at this point ,but I want to give a mental picture for you to think of next chapter. Oh and if I stay lazy about putting this up this is a

[ Pitch x OC] … what? Some villains can change if they have someone to help them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe dialed down her light as she searched for Pitch. Her family gave her a job to do along with her duties as a guardian of childhood protecting children from all the manners of terrors that had been locked up and are now slowly being released.

Looking helpless was a good way for her to be kidnapped by Pitch Black and taken to his nightmare infested lair. Pitch is on the verge of falling into insanity due to how badly he can't control and over come his own fear. Finding someone to beat on and inspire fear in to distract the nightmares and help him not fear anymore helped him do just that. But in doing so he didn't taste the difference in her fear. That it tasted … fake.

What control he had regained shattered when Chloe broke the illusion she made for him to beat on and slapped a shackle on his left wrist. the strange thing was that when ever a nightmare came near him a burning light would come out of the shackle to force it away.

" shackles given to me by Death himself." Chloe quietly told him in contrast to the loud fear. Pitch had to focus on her to hear her. This girl with flaxen* hair , golden sun kissed skin , what most would consider a pleasant shade of red in her lips , warm golden honey eyes and dressed in loose pants and shirt that has tan and gold trimmed in warm earth brown and pale blue. Like a mixing of the earth and the moon with her clothings colors.

Pitch also noticed that she had the other shackle on her right wrist. " they bind both of us. " she sighed a little. " this was not my idea of a job I'd want to do but they're right. Mother Nature doesn't want you covering the earth in your darkness, so she went to father Time to see what could be done. The answer he saw? Someone as close to an opposite to you to make sure you stay sane. Your a dark spirit and I'm a light spirit to be the new guardian , your on the edge of sanity and I'm a healer. These shackles bind some of our powers to each other. So even if I leave here your nightmares won't be able to get to you so don't worry about the dangers your own sand presents to you."

" Why?" he asked. " why have my power protecting you until you can get your fear under control?" "Among other things ." " as dangerous as you were 3 years ago , you'd be even more dangerous after you've gone mad then if you stay sane... even these shackles will wear out with time. They'll break after a century , we'll see how you are when that time comes. If you recover or get worse. If you still want the destruction of the guardians and almost the earth or if you'll return to your former self. Koz."

he stared at her with sleep deprived slightly confused fury. " sleep Pitch , these shackles restrain both of our powers but it allows for other things like being able to track you through them. Enjoy sleeping nightmare free , after what when through being defeated and the harm you've had from your sand you'll need it. " she said leaving

at the north pole.

The Guardians were able to feel slightly proud of them selves. The Banshee was great at hiding but they were able to eliminate a large amount of the land mass on earth for where she might be hiding.

The poles , Russia , some of northern Europe and most of Africa. Too little people , too strongly controlled emotions.

" that still leaves more then half the world. " Tooth pointed out. " what about the new Guardian Chloe? Maybe the sheila will have some idea that we don't of where the banshee is. " Bunny suggested.

" Has anyone ever met this girl Chloe?" North asked surprising everyone a bit.

Chloe flew to join the Guardians at the north pole after leaving Pitch's lair and she was considering how to go in. knocking on the door for a yeti to let her in was one way but a bit boring. To go in through a window was how Jack and Sanderson do it all the time. But she didn't know what she wanted to do. ' wow , 200 years of always staying by Mom or Dad's side until 300 years of finally being able to do small jobs , some freedom to do what I want , interact with who I want, doesn't really let me grow into me with much of a personality.' she thought to herself. " I guess i'll look around before going in. it's one thing to be looking at this from above for centuries but now I'm finally here." she said as she flew off on her moonlight spun wings.

Inside the work shop

" has anyone ever met this girl Chloe? " North asked .

Bunny , Tooth and Sandy looked between themselves " No , I don't think we have. " Tooth told him.

" Jack? " asked Bunny. " think I might have been briefly introduced to her. A helper of Mother Nature I think." Jack told them hesitantly " it was over 200 years ago so the memory is getting slightly fuzzy , I was being sent out to give Alaska a lighter winter by Mother Nature's request and Chloe was next to her almost like a shadow. " " you know mother Nature? " Bunny asked in disbelief " who do you think did winter before I came around? Old man Winter went into retirement a century before I came along so Mother Nature had to take over for a time."

Tooth frowned as Jack when he said his memory of the time was a little fuzzy as his young age. Stuff like usually meant that memory was tampered with , but she didn't mention anything for the time.

While Jack was explaining Sandy noticed someone fly over the skylight on wings that looked like moonlight. Everyone else notice a flash of moonlight that came and was gone almost like a cloud was covering Manny and briefly let some of his light through. Sandy flew out the window to see who flew overhead.

He saw the new girl , Chloe , flying around and peering at different angles at the workshop and out buildings. She soon saw him after looking in at the reindeer.

" hello , your Sanderson , Sandy. Yes I'm Chloe."

I figured I could have the chapter end here. Now for the *. well I come from a family with a mom who does a lot of crafts I'm not talking about making teacozys and little toys for kids out of yarn and other stuff , I'm talking about knitting sweaters and shawls , spinning wool for yarn , weaving fabric for making bags and scarfs , tatting lace, sewing clothing for reenactments , and few other things that she doesn't do as often. Well I have a spinner and a knitter for a mother in a family that has been doing reenactments in San Antonio for about 20 years so I learn a few things along my lifetime. ( I was born in to reenacting , i've been doing it my whole life, literally. My first reenactment is counted when mom was 8 months pregnant with me.)

like the story behind the story of Rumplestiltskin and how the description of flaxen hair came to be. The main bit of the story was that the miller's daughter said she could spin straw into gold. The Flax plant looks similar to sunflower stalks. It would grow tall and then it would be cut down and stored in water during the winter , no worries when the water froze over. In the spring the outside of the plant would be broken down and chopped up. On the inside there would be golden fibers up to 3ft long. When it was spun into thread it was worth its weight in gold , there's your gold part, and the outside of the plant would be used as bedding for animals , there's your straw part. So girls with golden hair would be called flaxen hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandy brought Chloe inside to meet the others

" Sandy , why did you go outside my friend? " North asked. Sandy gestured for Chloe to come into view.

" hello North , Tooth , Bunnymund and Jack. " she greeted.

" ooh! " Tooth squealed flying up and opening Chloe's mouth. " your teeth are so pretty and white. Its almost like their glowing."

Sandy gave a double take on the younger girl when he noticed her wings weren't there anymore.

" Tooth , hands out of the sheila's mouth so she can talk." Bunny told his friend.

Chloe sent him a grateful smile as North stepped forward

" how do you know our names? " " part of the time I work for mother , she knows all your names and she's introduced me to Jack once centuries ago." Chloe told them. She seemed like there was some things she wanted to tell them but was figuring out how to tell them.

" who were you before you became a spirit? " asked Jack. " I never was a mortal." "WHAT?!" " Just about every spirit was one before they became who they are now." North told them.

" every one but a handful. father Time , mother Nature , Death , the Man in the Moon himself …. and me." she said quietly. She looked away a little and lowered her voice a hair like she was telling them something that was almost a secret. " also, in rare cases, spirits can have children... though i've never met another one." " your one of the rare children? " Jack asked " yep." said the slightly older spirit. " who's child are you? " Bunny asked. " how come we've never heard of you before? " asked North.

" my parents and uncles are very protective of me. So I'm 500 years old and yet Jack Frost has seen more and interacted with more of the world then I have." it took a few tries for them to understand the sign Sandy made to ask his question . " yes I was born during the dark ages. For my first 200 years my parents wouldn't let me be very far from their sides." " you were born around the time the for of us older guardians first defeated Pitch." said Bunny . " my mother is mother Nature herself and my father..." she trailed off as she noticed Sandy looking at the moonlight coming from Manny.

 _She is one of the reasons you became guardians._ They heard as moonlight fully flooded from the skylight. " father , what is it? "

father?! Thought the guardians . _The mourning child is planning to start with her old home in drawing the world into her sorrow._ Manny told them . " where is her home old friend? " asked North after he put aside his surprise. The answer was not one they were happy to hear. _Burgess._ Manny told them as some of the moonlight flowed onto Chloe and became the wings Sandy saw on her earlier and armor.

" really father? Armor? You know I don't like fighting in it. You said , you and mother both promised to back off some and let me do things on my own. I can't grow much more with the two of you treating me like a little princess who needs to be protected at all times. You agreed with uncle Time that I was the best one to become the new Guardian since I was the one to do the job that needs a Guardian to do it. The armor went back to being moonlight with the wings remaining as the moonlight receded some.

Sandy made a picture of a music horn and part of the aurora borialis. " your the herald of Mother Nature and Manny? " asked Tooth.

" yes I am. I know that you all likely have a ton of questions for me, but I think we may want to get to Burgess to check out what's going on there. " Chloe told them " To the sleigh! " shouted North " Not on your nelly! " shouted back Bunny about to open a rabbit hole to his tunnels. " no need ." Chloe told them as she pulled some of her father's light around them. After they were no longer blinding by light they saw that they were at Jack's lake. Sandy turned to Chloe with a sand question mark over his head. **What was that? How did we get here?** " I can teleport anywhere my father shines. In some ways I'm Pitch Black's opposite. And with who my parents are I can use a large range of different powers, like the moonlight. " she explained some. **That must be useful** " hmm , weird ." Chloe said as they walked around towards the edge of town to keep an eye out for trouble. **What?** " what? " asked Bunny and Sandy. She turned to face Sandy. " I can hear ." **WHAT?!** " what do you mean?" asked Jack. " it must be because we're both light spirits or something. But when you shift your sand to make your messages you talk. No one else can hear it , but now I can. Maybe it was because of the teleport. I wound up touching each of your centers to make sure you all would get here safe. "

" what do you mean , touch our centers? " North asked. **Yes,** **what** **do you mean?** " well basically , or at least this is how father explained it, I changed all our bodies into light for a few seconds , so that none of us would be jumbled when I changed us back I was touching your centers to make sure that I won't mix up any body , like if I had gotten North and Tooth's bodies normal but put their centers in the wrong body. It's funny for a few seconds the first time that happens, but right now that would be terrible."

" you said you can use a wide range of powers? " Tooth reminded her as they had to duck into a back ally to avoid a group of kids. " yeah , since I'm a born spirit and daughter of mother Nature and the Man in the Moon , I inherited some both of my parents powers. I can wield fire , wind , earth , all forms of water , and moonlight. I since I'm a light spirit like Sanderson -" **you can always call me Sandy , we're friends now.** " Sandy , I'm not a sand wielder like Koz or Sandy, but I do have some control over sand. Though over everything but moonlight I'm weaker then just about every elemental spirit. So if you were to fight me for control of what is to happen for winter, Jack , I wouldn't be able to stop you. Or if I was to control some of your dream sand , Sandy , you would be able to take back control over it. Also I'll ask permission before I take control over any of your dream sand. That really just leaves me with using moonlight , I'm able to make wings and fly but if the wind were to diside to not let me fly I'd be grounded. " Chloe explained." do you think you might grow into your powers? " Bunny asked. "Maybe , I don't think I'll be anywhere as strong as my parents anytime soon. Maybe I'll be as strong as the average elemental spirit in a few centuries."

Ok so I'm trying for each chapter to be about 1000 words so enjoy.

also happy Valentine day


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : if I owned ROTG do you think i'd be post this as fan fiction? ;)

the Guardians could tell when Weeping Rachel had gotten to the town and was using her power when they heard several children and even some adults crying. Jack started getting very fidgety soon after the Banshee started bringing sorrow.

Chloe knew it was because Jack and the Banshee were opposites.

" whats on ya mate?" " I don't like whats she's doing to the kids and the rest. " " none of us like what she's doing Jack. " Tooth told him. " I never said-" " its because she's bringing sorrow and your center is joy." Chloe explained before Jack could get to much agitated " you are of aware of her like Sandy and I are aware of Dark spirits and dark creatures. For me at least , its like an itch when their working their powers. Its an itch but we can track with it "

" how come you couldn't take us to Pitch's lair 3 years ago? " Bunny asked Sandy.

" the lairs tend to be shielded so light spirits can't find them. " Chloe and Sandy told them. " not even my father could easily find Pitch 3 years ago, all dark spirits learn to hide so well that father can only see them when their out in the open. But since we have Jack here , he can lead us to her until she bolts.. she doesn't have a lair, does she?" **she doesn't really have a lair , but she does have an enchanted forest that she hides in. we know where an entrance is to there.** Sandy told her signing for everyone else's benefit.

" Lead us to mourning girl Jack." North told him.

While they followed Jack through the town to where the banshee was Sandy slipped off to put all the children and adults that were crying asleep so the guardians wouldn't be seen and the mourners would have a chance to find peace for who or what they were mourning for during this night.

Sandy's dream sand was having trouble forming until Chloe flew over and directed moonlight to shine into the dream sand streams. Sandy gave her a slightly surprised smile and a thumbs up for the help as his golden sand now edged with silvery blue went into houses like normal. **I didn't know you could help with that.** Chloe heard him say as they rejoined the others.

Sandy thought that Chloe has a slight aura of mystery about her.

Banshee's POV ( sorta)

The Banshee could tell that the group that stopped her once before was coming to stop her once more. The dreams with her memories of her brother were nice but that didn't change the fact that HER BROTHER WAS DEAD!

the people who once lived in this village told me to stop mourning my brother and move on after only 3 years! And then after I turned 14 there was those boys who tried to get me to smile. It was nice of them, but I can only be happy if the joy that was at my brother's center is alive.

Those foolish boys, my brother is dead and so is his radiant joy. She thought before she heard the crying in the town quiet and soon cease.

" what? How did they get stronger as I slept? " she asked the wind before retreating to her forest.

Normal POV

" i've lost her. " Jack announced halfway into the forest. " what do you mean Jack?" " I don't feel her anymore."

they were closer to Pitch's lair and Jack's pond then they were to the town, but even those were a little ways off walking.

" well well well." said an oily voice they all knew. " Pitch." Bunny spat drawing his boomerangs as everyone but Chloe went into a defensive stance to try and be ready for what ever Pitch would throw at them.

" Ah ah ah. You are near my lair and I haven't done anything wrong yet.. my that little bit of fear I could barely sense earlier has gotten stronger. Fear of what your new friends will think of the job that you were given to do Lunar and Saraphina's daughter? " he asked circling the group staying in the shadows so he stays unseen.

" well?" he asked lunging with his scythe to try and strike Bunny. The guardians gasped ans Pitch snarled when light came out of his new accessory and blocked his attack.

" may I? " Chloe softly asked Sandy , at his nod she gathered up some of his sand to form a messy ball and threw it at Pitch to bring him a thread away from being fully asleep.

" he spoke the truth. I do worry what you'll say about what i've been tasked to do. Bunny , Sandy what would you say is the condition that Pitch is in now? Asking as one healer to two others."

Sandy flew closer and heard what Pitch was muttering and Bunny opened one of Pitch's eyes.

" i'd say that he's almost insane." Bunny told them , Sandy nodding his agreement.

" you saw how bad he was 3 years ago , try to imagine him with out his sanity... i've , i've been tasked to try and heal him." Chloe explained.

"What?! Why? What has he ever done to not deserve to not go insane and get locked up to rot in his insanity?" " well , you might not know since your the youngest here Jack " Chloe said when she's just 200 years older , so not that much older but old enough to know more...well age wasn't the only reason she knew so much. " but his actions during the fearling war still carries some weight ." " she's right mate. There still hope for him."

" whats with the shackles that's on both Pitch and you Chloe?" Tooth wanted to know.

Sandy looked at both of them and saw that the shackles were made out of a dull grey metal and they were a matching set.

" Death gave me them. They tie some of my power ,but they help with Pitch. He can't attack anyone as you've seen , and he can't be attacked by his nightmares. Also I can find him anytime I need , even when he's in his lair." " but , can't he find you as well?" North asked. " yes but I think uncle Death figured that you five would have my back if he gives me trouble." **Uncle Death?** Sandy asked before Jack's head snapped up to look into the canopy so fast they could hear a snap. " Jack? What is it Frosthound?" asked Bunny. " I don't know. I feel something but I can't..." Jack trailed off.

" she was probably just poking her head out of her forest to look at us so Jack couldn't sense all of her. I'm going to get Pitch back into his lair, i'll see you all back the Pole." Chloe told them grabbing one of Pitch's arms and started dragging him to his lair. Sandy gave his friends a glance before he flew over and grabbed his other arm to help out.

Ok typed this up finally and found out I have written enough for part of the next chapter. I'll try to post at least one chapter a month each of them on a weekend so I can pull an all nighter if need be. I'll mostly be writing in the minuets of free time during the average high school day. You'd be pretty surprised at how many books i've read during the school days and keeping up my grades. I'm not on the honer roll most years but this year , my Jr. year , has been surprisingly easy. Now if only I could get my spanish grades up , then i'd be on the honer roll for the first time.

Today (02/20) is the last birthday of this month , now for my birthday and my big brother's birthday for the last of the 5 cluster that my siblings and I make up in birthdays... I guess that this stuff about birthdays really belongs on my profile and not here on the footnote. Oh well if I remember i'll put it up there later on. Part of my mind is running around like a headless chicken and sounding like Dory from finding Nemo as she screams in panic and disbelief that i'll be turning 18 in a little more then a month from now. I feel like I'm a little 15 year old girl ( I just about stopped growing in height and mental maturity. Not a bad age to stop growing but it can get annoying when your baby brother looks older then you) instead of 17 going on 18 soon going out into the world and having to deal with stuff like interacting with a lot of strangers and getting a job and going through College... shrew. I need to chose which colleges to check out and find out how I'm going to see them.

Ok enough of me complaining about my life, lift my spirits by following , favoriting , leaving a review or a combo of two or all three. I don't have that many stories and this is the main one thats getting much attention. So any and all attention that this story gets makes me happy.

Sorry this is a long footnote.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing but my own characters or the versions of the ideas of some of the charatures.

Banshee POV

'why are there 2 more? They look like they're my age. But why? Why does the white haired look like my brother? HE DIED! his joy is dead!... right? If he's a spirit then why didn't I feel his joy? Hear his laughter still?... Why didn't he find me?

How did this boy track me to one of the entrances to my forest? '

SNAP!

" Jack? What is it frosthound? " asked the big rabbit.

' his name is Jack? He looks so much alike with my brother, if his hair and eyes were brown he could be a dead ringer with Jack.' I thought as I pulled back into my forest.

It's full of mists alternating with light to heavy rain and mostly cloudy days. Days that fit the mood for mourning near perfectly.

" who is that boy? And why does he look so much like my brother Jack? " I couldn't help but ask even though no one else was there.

For once I didn't feel only sad. I was curious now.

Who was that boy?

* * *

Normal POV. Pitch's lair

 **you worry that your not up to the job your parents gave you.** Sandy stated

" I'm a little over 500 years old while both you and Aster are over 1000. you have more experience healing , me? I'm just starting! " Chloe exclaimed as she blasted a couple to charging nightmares.

 **What do you think you should do before leaving here? What could help Pitch?** Sandy asked her

" taking out most of the nightmares. Not all, letting him keep 2 or 3 to find out whats going on , messengers and , very sadly , to increase his power just a bit. He needs to have some power right now. Maybe a believer or two . They would be able to help him be reminded he's not forgotten, thats part of what got us into this mess." Chloe said partly to herself.

Sandy could tell that the young girl has her father's knack for looking at some one and seeing beyond and into that person , to see what their center is and at least some of their needs and whats needed of them. She just needs encouragement and to find her own center.

 **You know what to do now.** Sandy told her as he turned the first nightmare to charge him back into his dream sand.

Soon they had turned all but 3 back into dream sand and were about to leave , " Sandy? Will you help me by sending calming dreams or at least something to help guard his dreams?" Sandy told her yes before they left to go back to the north pole.

I am a Dr. Frankenstein and this story is my creation. I have its skeleton and part of it is fleshed out ,but I still have much to do in building it. Meaning input for the next chapter will be appreciated, after weeks of posting chapters at least once a month I don't want to have to wait around weeks for inspiration for that stubborn middle part of the story that I can't find the right words for.

So any ideas for how Chloe should take care of Pitch and nurse him back to sanity? And eventually back to being Kozmotis Pitchiner


	7. note

I'm sorry but I don't know what to do for the next chapter , i've run out of steam for the story for now.

I'd really like to get some more reviews and input from my readers .

I'd like to post another chapter and i'll keep trying to come up with another chapter and get back to at least one chapter per month , and I have a out line of the rest of the story but I can't do the rest until I get this chapter done.

Later on if I feel like I'm having to much trouble (if it takes more then 4 months to come up with the next chapter) I'm going to put this on hold and work on Elementals and maybe start typing up my TMNT storyline .

Until then please review . I'd love to hear from you.

* * *

ok i'm starting to get an idea of what to do with this stubborn chapter , i'll try to post a new one by fall when school starts up again


End file.
